Melody Within
by xXlinebetweenloveand hateXx
Summary: Set during New Moon, when Bella is lacking a Fine Arts Credit, and all classes are full, what is she to do? Fortunately a Spanish Teacher brings up the idea of a glee club.
1. Isolation

**A/N:**** Hello again, congrat on surviving the end of the world. Here's a new story that's has been on my mind, as for Thnks Fr Th Mmrs, I think I'm going to rewrite it, but I want to concentrate on this new story.**

**So this takes place in New Moon, but Bella is a junior in high school instead of a senior, just keep reading, there is a method to my madness.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight, Glee nor the songs that will be in this story, but I own Josh.**

**Melody Within**

Time seemed as to cease in my world, a day began the moment the sun rose along the surface, but take away the sun and constant darkness takes over.

Metaphorically, my personal universe was conquered by darkness, frozen, only to continue once the moment the sun would return and warm the surface of the earth, of my heart. But that would never happen, my sun was gone, my heart would forever be frozen.

"Bella!" A voice shook me from my state of thought. "Do you understand why you're here?" questioned Mrs. Cope.

"Not exactly" I was being honest.

"Bella, we were reviewing your transcripts from your last school…and well your lacking a fine arts credit." Mrs. Cope made the whole situation sound as if she was afraid to talk me, afraid to set of some type of reaction. Before I could question the situation Mrs. Cope continued.

"You see, our school board requires that our student have one fine art credit before they graduate. Right now our band, choir, and art classes are all full but we have a another solution, one of our Spanish teachers here as brought up the idea of starting a Glee Club, he want to start next week. This will take care of that pesky credit and then you'll be on your way."

I was at a lost, how could I do this? Everything that just provoke the memories to come back had personally been eliminated out of my sight. That included music, plus my previous experience with performing in public wasn't a positive one.

"Mrs. Cope, Glee Club? I don't know how to sing or dance, let alone do them together! Are you absolutely sure that there's nothing else I can do?"

"I'm sorry Bella, but this is your only option, and with your schedule locked tight, you need to do this. Now, auditions are next Tuesday after school, have a piece ready. If you have anymore question, please ask Mr. Shuester, Rm. 205. You can head back to class" smiling a fake smile towards my direction.

Without even saying a word, I retreated back to the security of my third period class, sitting in the seat no one even glanced at and no one dared to take the seat next to mine.

. . .

The weekend came and soon I found myself sitting in the choir room on the following Tuesday afternoon.

I had thought of every way to avoid this day, but every idea had some back firing consequence. Surprisingly there were five other in the room with me. Two girls and three other boys.

The two girls were named Rachel and Mercedes, both who dreams of being in the spotlight and would do anything to get there.

The others were Kurt, Josh and Artie. Kurt was informed on the art, and a fashion diva, he was better dressed than most girls in our school. Josh seemed like he and I were in the same situation, being forced to be here, why else would the school athlete be here?

Artie, he was a kid who was in a wheelchair, I had seen him around, I never really talked to him.

I could have skipped, but knowing Mrs. Cope, she wouldn't leave alone on how I needed this, so I was going to do the next best thing, purposely do horrible.

"O.K. guys lets get started," Mr. Shuester announced as we brought us to order. "Welcome, to the first rehearsal of this years Glee Club."

"Wait, aren't we suppose to audition before we star?" Rachel proclaimed.

" Well there is only six of you so I decided against the try-outs. But it doesn't mean I don't want to hear you guys, so the assignment of the week: each of you are going to find a dong that describes you. A song that expresses your emotions or how you describe yourself.

What! I screamed in my mind, was this my punishment for being a complete zombie and isolating everyone out of my life?

"Oh this is going to be easy." boasted Mercedes

" Yah, especially for Bella," laughed Josh who was sitting in the back. The room turned silent.

"What makes you say that?" questioned Mr. Shuester.

"Cause , she's the schools ghost, her boyfriend leaves and she acts as if someone had died., only its ten times worse. She isolated herself from everyone so her song to us would be pure silence," laughing at his cruel remark.

Tears brimmed in my eyes, his remark was hurtful but in all true. I knew I wouldn't enjoy doing this, and with that I picked up my bag and ran out the door.

"Bella, BELLA!" was the last thing I heard before the door closed behind me.

. . .

Reaching the safety of my truck, let the heat warm my skin. Sinking in my seat, letting the sobs take over me, allowing the agony to once again at the hole that slowly grew each and everyday. I needed to regain to control myself before going back to Charlie, but controlling myself was one of many things that I couldn't do anymore.

. . .

Two days passed, I continued my day as I had always had, the only difference was those who witness what happened Tuesday afternoon now looked at me in remorse, but eventually I knew they would go back to ignoring me like before.

Sitting in my fifth period, while the seat next to me mocked me, I mindlessly took notes over a movie we weren't even going to have test over. A knock disturbed the dark silent room, Mr. Banner paused the video, while seeing who was at the door.

"Can I talk to Bella for a moment"

The surprise of hearing Mr. Shuester's voice shook me out of my mindless state. Mr. Banner motioned me that it would be ok if I went. Walking out into the hallway, meeting with Mr. Shuester outside of the classroom.

"Hi Bella, how are you today?"

"Fine, a bit confused over why you called me out of class, not that I mind." Mr. Shuester chuckled at my response.

"Bella, I want to apologize for the last meeting, I shouldn't have allowed that to happen, as a teacher…"

"Mr. Shuester, they had a point, I am the school ghost, after what happened to me, I can never go back to normal." Breaking off Mr. Shuester off from his apology. "I'm sorry for running out, I don't think I can do this."

"What exactly happened to you?"

I turned toward him at a complete lose, no one dared to even ask what happened other than Charlie, I froze.

Mr. Shuester turned around, saw that broken expression on my face, worried that I would have to be taken to help.

"Bella it's ok, once again I apologize, I didn't know this was something that's hard subject to for you too talk about." Giving me a sincere face.

"No, it just…I can't…You…" I took a deep breath, "You just caught me off guard, no one has ever asked me why, but I'm…I mean…" my voice was below a whisper. "I guess that I'm not strong enough to even talk about that."

"It's ok, you don't have to talk about it if your incapable" Mr. Shuester assured me.

"_Tell him"_ I heard in my head, Edward's voice.

"Ok" I said answering the voice, Mr. Shuester seemed confused, " I mean, I can talk about it. But I'm sure the bell is going to ring."

Letting out a small laugh, "Right, well I guess you need to head to your next class, tell you what? I'm going to be in the choir room after school after school, come in there and we'll talk for a bit."

"Alright" It will give me some time to collect myself enough to not completely broke down.

"You can call me Mr. Shu for some short, after while it just become a mouthful, plus we're going to have a whole season."

I grimaced, " See you then"

**A/N:** **So there is the first chapter, if you didn't like it, hit the back button and it will safely take you back the list of stories. Chapter Two is written, when it will be posted will depend on how fast I type it out.**

**Review please, if you hated it…just remember there is a flag button! :D**


	2. Your Not Alone

**A/N: ****OME I wake to having seven e-mails all alerts, and two reviews. Well I promised ch.2 ASAP. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, Glee, nor any of the song that will be song in this story. I do own Josh.**

I found myself walking toward the choir room, walking at a snails pace.

I knocked on the door once I reached my destination, hesitantly walking though the doorway.

"Bella, I beginning to think you weren't going to show up, anyways take a seat, I'll be with you in just a second."

Taking a seat, absorbing the atmosphere around me, receiving a slight warm feeling from the room. My observation was interrupted by Mr. Shu walking in.

"Sorry I was putting in grades whey you came in and I didn't want to leave it incomplete." Mr. Shu took the seat next to mine. "Are you ready to explain what happen to you?"

I faced forward while taking a deep breath, and basically explained my whole life sorry: How my parents were divorce when I was young, moving here from Arizona, meeting Edward, our perfect summer together, my birthday (changing the sorry to Jasper and I arguing instead saying he tried to take a bit out of me), and lastly the hardest part of memory of them all, his departure.

But the end, I didn't notice I was crying until a tissue was brought to my attention, making me realize the moisture that was collecting on my face.

"Oh, Bella. Most would pass that as young love, but they way you describe it, to you it was something more," Mr. Shu sounded pained, "Believe it or not, I know how you feel, I may not have looked like it but I can relate to your situation."

I chuckled, "Really, You're miserable like me?"

"Yes, if you haven't notice, this is the first year that I have taught here, before I taught at another school, and at the time I was married."

Like I had Mr. Shuster took a deep breath before telling me his story.

"We had were high school sweethearts, she was the head cheerleader, and I was just in the glee club, our relationship was unexpected. Well, I continued onto college and when I finished getting my teaching certification, I proposed and we were married a year later.

After I started teaching, we started having problem and Terri want more that what I could offer as a teacher, material things. Yet when another problem we had was the constant suspicion of me cheating, but I proved to Terri time and time again the I was solely committed to our relationship.

When I began to coach glee at my last school, thing were calm between me and my wife and I was ecstatic when Terri gave me the most amazing news, that we were going to be parents. But I realized that being a teacher only offered so much financially, and I made the decision to quit and become an a accountant.

Right before I was about to leave from my last day, a dear friend gave me a good sense of advice, that 'the only life worth living is one your really passionate about' and, I stuck with teaching, I was surprise that my wife agreed to it so sudden. But I should have figure something was going on, and as time pasted, and suspicions kept building up but came that dreadful day when my suspicions were conformed when I found the pouch."

" A pouch?" I questioned, not meaning to cut him off.

"Yes, you see Bella, I was looking for my pocket square for picture day the next day, when I couldn't find it within my thing I began to look in my wife's things. When I found the pouch I didn't think much about it, but something snapped in my head.

The answer was straight in my face and I was ignorant to the see it."

'That makes two of us' mentally saying in my head.

"I reviewed the last five months before and I put two and two together. She never had morning sickness, she 'went' to her monthly doctor appointment with out me. She would hardly ever let me feel the baby move or kick.

I confronted Terri on why she had a pouch and she tried everything to play it off, but her story didn't make any sense, in the middle of our argument she wasn't paying attention I lifted up her shirt and I found a fake empathy belly.

Bella I was heart broken, I had built up a love for a child that didn't exists, I felt like someone had ripped a hole in my heart. So betrayed by Terri it was the last straw for me, so I filed for divorce and I ended the year. After that I couldn't face the outside world. After I didn't go back to teaching.

When I finally did go outside of my room, I took at jobs away from teaching."

"How did you get back up?" I wonder how he did it. Our stories were so different yet the same. He smiled.

"I recalled my friends advice, the most happiest I was when I was teaching glee. Yes, the pain every so often is reminisced but music, it was the only thing that made the pain easier to bear. Teaching also makes each day worth living, seeing my life's work making a difference in someone's life."

I took a moment to take it all in and sighed.

", I don't think I don't thing I can do this, I've never sung anything, and I can't walk over a flat surface without tripping, so how can I do this?" Mr. Shuster just turn towards me and smirked.

"Bella, something tells me that your going to make it, plus I want to meet with each and everyone of you to work on things. This region has tough competition.

Panic rose, "Wait, we're going to compete?"

"We would," Mr. Shu stated, "but on the moment we don't have enough members. Most likely we'll perform for school events and for the community." Oh thank God, I mentally said.

"So do you have your song prepared?"

Caught off guard, "Uh, no, I didn't think I would even come back."

"Well, I'll extend the date, unless you can come up with something by Monday?"

"I'll see, If I have one prepare then I'll be here Monday after school, if not I'll come to you earlier and tell you." He smiled. " Alright"

I nodded, "Well I better get going before my dad sends a search team. See you around , "Mr. Shue, thank you, for letting me know that I'm not the only on that's ever felt like me."

"Your welcome, Bella" giving me a smile.

. . .

I didn't realize how late it was til I got outside to see become dark, making my way to my truck, I hadn't notice the figure leaning on my door til I was just at my door. I startled whatever it was when they heard me gasp, it was Josh.

"Bella, sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I wanted to apologize for Tuesday, I had no right to say that about you, can you forgive me?"

He seemed to be honest with his request.

"Uhm, o.k.?"

The long pause felt as if we had stood there for hours.

"I really need to go home. . .can I get to my truck? I tried to be nice, but with him it wasn't an easy task.

"Yah," he said while moving out of the way, "Bella I should have said what I did but it doesn't mean I don't mean it."

I stop whatever I was doing and turn to look at him with an angry expression.

"Oh what, you think you're the only one who's gone through what your going through?" looking at me with a sinister smirk.

"Look, I'm handling things the best that I can," who was he to question me "I know that people want me to get over it. BUT I JUST CAN'T!"

"AND YOU THINK EVERYBODYS LIFE IS EASY! That you're the only one who has lost someone they love?" Anger covered his face, I would be lying if I said that I wasn't a bit frighten by him.

He took a few breath to calm down, "Look I came to apologize and not get angry at you. I just hope my actions won't make you more uncomfortable then you should be."

I was still stunned, but somehow found the mechanics to move my lips.

"It's ok . . .look Josh, I know that I'm not the only one who gone through what I have, but I wasn't trying to receive sympathy from anyone, that's not my intention, I'm sorry if ever made you feel that way."

He was still, I didn't know what to do, I got into my truck and started up truck.

"Bella wait?" I was hearing that a lot lately, I rolled down the window.

"Will you be there Monday, if you here my song you'd understand?"

I sighed "I'll try" and with that I drove off.

**A/N:**** Oh yah baby ch. 2 uploaded in less than a week! I'm excited cause the next chapter they sing****J**** chapter three is written but I have to type it up, something to do when I get home from work tomorrow. Enjoy! Once again, if you didn't like the back button will safely take you back the list screen, and there is a flag button and I'm not afraid to use it****J**


	3. I'm Not That Girl

**So sorry this is not a new chapter, I was messing around with my chapter fixing errors and I accidently deleted it, so I had to repost it. I know I really need to update but believe me when I say I'm working on it. At the moment I'm actually typing it. Sorry again:(**

**A/N:**** Hello everyone, it finally here! They sing in this chapter and I'm super excited, and I want to thank my beautiful reviewers : ) TwilightGleek, Suspiroscullen- yo hablo espanol, si es mas fasil para habla me, and Angellwritter. You guys push me to keep posting. **

I never realize how much I liked being home unless I've been somewhere different for a while. I took in the sensory of the house, noticing the changes that I had just shadow out of my mind.

As I walked in Charlie immediately acknowledge that I had gotten home.

"Bella?" he sounded panicked.

"Yah, it's me."

"Where have you been? I come home and there wasn't any messages, I was on the verge of sending another search team!"

I flinched, remembering the first time a search team went looking for me.

"Sorry, I was talking to one of my teachers and I didn't pay attention to the time."

Charlie looked a bit embarrassed.

"Uh, well I went ahead and ordered in, oh by the way your mom sent you a package." Right on qui the door bell rang, "oh thank God" I faintly heard Charlie say. I was bit worried over what mom had sent.

. . .

A flat rectangle manila laid across from me on the counter of the kitchen. I ripped the tab that enclosed a simple score book and CD, Charlie must have let it slip to mom that I was in the Glee club now, or had I nonchalantly put in an e-mail. I couldn't even remember the last time I even e-mailed my mom.

In a complete lose, I didn't even notice Charlie behind me.

"Bella, if you don't want it, I can give it to somebody else?"

I jumped at Charlie presents, I turn towards him, seeing him trying to use the pizza box as a type of shield.

"No, this will defiantly come in handy for Glee."

We spent the rest of the evening just dong the same thing that we did every night: eat dinner in silence during dinner, Charlie watches T.V. while I do homework, and we both headed to bed.

Once in my room, I woke up the machine most would call a computer, going through my mail I realize that I have an e-mail from my mom, reminding me of the present that still sat on the kitchen counter downstairs.

Quickly after writing a Thank You e-mail, I went back down to retrieve the CD from the package, once I was back in my room I slipped the CD in the drive to play as I worked, my CD player had been victim to a tantrum of agony, it didn't survive.

While I worked, the first song began to play, I didn't know the whole story behind it so I figured it wouldn't matter if I have put in on shuffle.

The first song came on, as I listened the world I couldn't help but feel pain, but it wasn't as intense as the previous times I had even heard music play. The music brought be pain, yet acceptance, warmth, but not enough to keep the hurt away.

. . .

"Alright guys, everyone in going to draw a number, it will instruct in what order each of you are going to perform you songs." Mr. Shu said, explaining how this performance process.

"Who's number one?"

Josh raised his hand.

"Whenever your ready," assured Mr. Shu while he passed Josh's music out to the band.

The light dimmed, and Josh began to sing.

_One song_

_Glory_

_One song_

_Before I go_

_Glory_

_One song to leave behind_

_Find one song_

_One last refrain_

_Glory_

_From the pretty boy front Man_

_Who waste opportunity_

_One song_

_He had the world at his feet_

_Glory_

_In the eyes of a young girl_

_A young girl_

_Find glory_

_Beyond the cheap colored lights_

_One song_

_Before the sun sets_

_Glory-on another empty life_

_Time flies-time dies_

_Glory-One blaze of glory_

_One blaze of glory-glory_

_Find_

_Glory_

_In a song that rings true_

_Truth like a blazing fire_

_An eternal flame_

_Find_

_One song_

_A song about love_

_Glory_

_From the soul of a young man_

_A young man_

_Find_

_The one song _

_Before the virus takes hold_

_Glory_

_Like a sunset_

_One song_

_To redeem this empty life_

_Time flies_

_And then-no need to endure anymore_

_Time dies_

His voice had me taken back, he didn't seem like the person to have a voice that he had. He looked towards my direction, as trying to tell me something.

The performance order continued, Mercedes sang "R.E.S.P.E.C.T" , Kurt was after he sang "Mister Cellophane", Artie sang "Dream a Little Dream" and Rachel sang "On My Own".

Time passed, all too soon I found myself walking up on stage.

The lights dimmed, and the soft music began to fill the room.

_Hand touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden hear_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl_

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy I'm not that girl_

_Ev'ry so ofter we long to steal_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_She who' winsome, she wins him_

_Gold hair with a gentle curl_

_That's the girl he chose_

_And Heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl_

"_But my kind. . .we're very easily distracter"_ I could hear his voice. The song went on.

_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for rose and the pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl. . ._

The lights were re-summoned, everyone in the audience was speechless, eventually the silence became unbearable. I began to walk off the stage, but a single noise froze me in place.

I looked to see Josh giving me a standing ovation, everyone soon joined him. I couldn't help but smile, a feeling that had become foreign to me.

"Wow guys, you all really surprise me. This is a really strong group, but we need more people. Which is why we will be performing at the pep assembly next Friday. So Glee practice next meek after school" Mr. Shuester informed everyone.

And so, thus begins the Glee season.

**A/N ****Yay, I finally got that chapter out of the way, next chapter IDK what it will be about but I'm almost done writing it, thank you so much for the Favorite and Story Alert but please send some review my way, I love to hear from the people who actually enjoy this story like I do. Anyway if you don't know the song and you want to listen to them I have the link, just PM me and I'll send it to you.**


End file.
